


I Just Spoke to a Louisiana Docker

by Loolph



Series: My Hues of Blues [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Early Work, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: If you wanna a good cry, you just need some fine music as a background.And there's nothing better for it, to get that job done, than blues.





	I Just Spoke to a Louisiana Docker

**Author's Note:**

> My first work related text and it's a blues! I was like 2 weeks into my new, totally different and demanding job. I got really frustrated with the situation, so I decided to write my pain down into a proper blues lyrics.

It was dark night,  
it was dark night, seventh of March, three AM.

I just spoke to,  
I just spoke to Louisiana docker, man.

He talked slowly,  
he talked slowly with Southern accent like a poem.

I have asked him,  
I've asked him: "Can you help me with my problem?"

_It's such a big world for one lost package._  
_So, where did it go? Give me a message._

Lost in transit,  
lost in transit, wrong address, but it needs to go.

To this city,  
to this city that is called a Port of Spain.

By the ocean,  
By the ocean, in the Trinidad and Tobago.

But it's missing,  
but its missing in your port, here lays the pain.

_It's such a big world for one lost package._  
_So, where did it go? Give me a message._

Louisiana,  
Louisiana docker, please, help a girl out.

I know it's late,  
I know it's late but maybe, but it just might.

You are the one,  
you're one who doesn't sit on his ass and pout.

Mister docker,  
mister docker, change it to a happy night.

_It's such a big world for one lost package._  
_So, where did it go? Give me a message._

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite chunky and hasn't got that flow I like yet, but it was my first text in a very long time and I stand by it. I don't mind sharing my humble beginnings with you. Just start writing yourself, you never know were you might end up. :-)


End file.
